


Coulson's Plan

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [386]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Coulson is plotting and Fury is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulson's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Nick Fury did not, in fact, know everything but that didn’t mean he liked it. What could he say? He’s a control freak. He liked knowing what his agents were doing at all times. 

Which was why when Phil started acting suspiciously - well, more suspicious than he usually acted - Fury got antsy. 

Coulson was up to something. So Nick Fury was very, very nervous.

Fury knew two things about what Phil was planning. 

1.) It involved explosives. Now, normally, Nick wouldn’t be worried about Coulson handling explosives because Phil has proved himself to be a responsible adult but Fury caught wind that Phil has specifically asked Tony for help with the explosives, which could only mean something flashy and probably highly disastrous. 

2.) The Italian Mafia was somehow related. Fury knew that Phil was the agent that put the big bad boss in jail so unsurprisingly, the mob wanted his head on a stick. Which begs the question, why was Phil working with them?

Fury has tried the direct approach and asked Phil about what the hell was going on, but the senior agent just muttered some poorly constructed excuse about how he was late for a non-existent meeting and ran away. Even a junior agent did better than that.

So, Phil wanted to keep whatever he was planning on the down low, eh? 

Well, too bad. 

—

“What are you doing?” Phil demanded, storming into Fury’s office one day.

“Hello to you too, Coulson.” Fury raised a solitary eyebrow at the man, implying that he was not amused by the lack of manners his friend just showed him by barging in.

“Cut the crap, Marcus. Why are you making junior agents tail me?”

“Field exercise.” Nick lied easily. “If they can tail you without being spotted then obviously they’re ready for the real deal.”

Phil rolled his eyes at Fury, “Are you done?” He asked with an exasperated tone. “What’s the real reason?”

Fury frowned, fine then, Phil wanted to do this? They’re gonna do this. Fury leaned back in his chair and glared at Phil. “I don’t like my agents keeping secrets from me, Agent. It’s not an issue of trust. The only reason I’ve managed to live as long as I have is because I know how to handle secrets. Now, I understand if my agents’ secrets are personal and I honestly couldn’t care less but when the mafia is involved? Explosives? I need to find out. I tried asking you, but you seem hesitant to tell me. I had to find other means.”

“So you sent a junior agent to follow me?”

“To be fair, she was at the top of her class.”

“I spotted her not a minute after I was out my door.”

“The Academy needs new teachers then.”

“First of all, the Academy obviously needs new teachers if that’s what they’re producing. Second, I am not keeping secrets from you.” Phil counted on his fingers.

“Then, how do you explain your sudden interest in explosives? Your involvement with the Italian mafia?”

Phil blinked at him a few times before he sighed in defeat. “It’s not what you think. Really.”

Fury gestured to the seat in front of his desk, and Phil sat down warily watching the ceiling and the walls as he did so. 

“One, I am not working with the mafia. I’m looking for a restaurant to take Clint and it just so happens that one of the places I found was owned by someone who used to be in the mafia. That’s it.”

“And the explosives?”

“I asked Stark if he could spell out ‘Will you marry me?’ in pyrotechnics.” Phil mumbled. 

Fury sat there speechless for a second before he willed himself to blink. He couldn’t stop his smile even if he wanted to. 

“About goddamn time.”

Phil rolled his eyes but smiled too. “Will you call off the junior hounds now?”

“Sure thing, Cheese.” Fury said, looking back down at his work and shooing Phil away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/146946491056/heeeeeyyyyy-im-baaack-tired-but-back-i-missed)


End file.
